Stay Alive Loki
by Homefiction
Summary: Loki Odinson é um jovem e talentoso executivo do mercado financeiro que trabalha na empresa de seu pai, o poderoso empresário Odin Borson. De repente a vida de Loki começa a ruir quando Odin entrega a liderança da empresa para Thor, o filho inapto. Loki se vê perdido e machucado quando descobre que tem Leucemia e que é adotado e que sua vida não passa de uma grande mentira.
1. Stark: A Vitória

**Stay alive Loki**

* * *

 _Essa fanfic é uma obra sem quaisquer fins lucrativos. E é baseada numa linda história de superação._

 _Versão brasileira autorizada da fanfic "What doesn't kill you" escrita pela autora grimmie_me.  
Agradeço pela autorização e confiança!_

 _A fanfic original pode ser encontrada no caminho: /works/1028301?show_comments=true &view_full_work=true#comment_29506234_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 -** **Stark: A vitória**

* * *

 _A sede da_ _Borson Financial Enterprises,_ a empresa de Odin Borson Odinson, uma das maiores corretoras de valores de Wall Street ficava no último andar de um imponente arranha-céu no coração de Nova Iorque de onde se tinha uma vista privilegiada de Manhattan.

Odin era conhecido por sua força nos negócios. Empresário bem sucedido da bolsa. Respeitado e temido nos quatro cantos do competitivo mundo financeiro. Herdara a empresa de seu pai, a extinta Asgard, e fundara a Borson. Ele estava há quase 30 anos na liderança da empresa conduzindo tudo com mãos de ferro. Mas, depois de tanto tempo à frente da empresa sentia-se cansado. Ele, que já havia sofrido um infarto há 2 anos, e sua esposa Frigga queriam aproveitar a vida. Em 2 meses Odin completaria 65 anos e ia se afastar da liderança da Borson, para isso ele vinha silenciosamente preparando um substituto.

Odin estava em sua sala, uma imensa sala com vista incrível, quando o interfone em sua mesa tocou, era sua secretária, senhorita Andrezza. –Sim?

–Senhor Odin. Thor ligou e ele não vem a semana toda. Tem uma virose. – a voz suave da moça surgiu do aparelho.

–De novo? – o velho resmungou. –Ligue de volta! O quero aqui! – gritou o empresário. Seu temperamento era conhecido. Quando desejava algo era tanto melhor para todos ao seu redor que o conseguisse.

–Sinto muito, ele não está atendendo. – ela respondeu pesarosa.

Odin respirou fundo. Havia decidido deixar a presidência em favor de seu filho Thor. O problema era que Thor ainda não estava preparado para a responsabilidade e era relapso em relação a empresa. Mas Odin, estrategista nato, estava determinado a fazer Thor se interessar pelos negócios. Há 6 meses havia o nomeado Diretor Financeiro. Um cargo de grande peso, sendo responsável por gerenciar os departamentos contábeis e desenvolver o plano de crescimento da empresa.

A ideia era dar uma responsabilidade tão grande para Thor que o faria se sentir compelido a se envolver, no entanto, Odin tinha que reconhecer que o tiro saiu pela culatra, ao contrário do esperado Thor não dava conta do recado e se mostrava inapto e desinteressado.

–Chame Loki! – disse um Odin frustrado para a secretária no interfone.

–Loki está em Stark. – ela respondeu.

–Pelos Deuses! – ele bradou sem paciência. –Chame no celular dele. Diga-lhe que não é babá de Stark. O quero às 14 horas representando a Borson na conferência de fundos de investimentos e capitalização. E repasse toda agenda de Thor para ele. – não esperou por resposta desligando.

* * *

Na torre Stark, sede das Indústrias Stark, Loki recebeu a mensagem da secretária de seu pai informando sobre a alteração de sua agenda, já estava acostumado. Desde que entrou na Borson sua vida havia se tornado o trabalho, mas realmente gostava do que fazia.

Sentia-se um privilegiado em estar numa das maiores empresas de corretagem da bolsa. Com apenas 26 anos e uma inteligencia acima da média Loki era formado em Ciências Contábeis e Economia, e com doutorados em Ciências Políticas e Desenvolvimento Financeiro Sustentável.

Enquanto aguardava o bilionário Tony Stark, presidente das Indústrias Stark, Loki pensava o quanto tinha sido difícil chegar até ali. Aos 18 anos havia entrado na empresa do pai como corretor Jr, segundo Odin seria uma ótima forma de Loki ver todas as áreas da empresa e entender a importância de cada uma delas.

Com um QI acima da média e muita dedicação foi galgando cargo a cargo até chegar onde estava agora: assistente financeiro. Cargo injusto se considerada a importância que ele tinha na Borson. Era a ele a quem os gerentes das demais áreas se reportavam, não a Thor, era ele o responsável pelo desenvolvimento e planejamento de cada conta de cliente da empresa, não Thor, e era ele quem estava aqui agora para fechar um importante contrato com a Stark.

Loki foi retirado de seus pensamentos pelo energético Tony Stark.

–Loki Odinson. – Stark fez uma careta encarando o homem alto e magro de olhos verdes a sua frente. –O engomadinho mais _cricri_ de Wall Street. – o bilionário provocou.

–Antony Stark. – Loki meneou com a cabeça. –Que bom que pode ceder seu precioso tempo...

–Corta essa! – Stark disse impaciente. –Jarvis, vou dar uma festa hoje a noite, chame o pessoal de sempre. – Jarvis era o nome do complexo sistema A.I. desenvolvido por ele próprio que controlava todas as funções da Torre Stark.

– _Perfeitamente, senhor._ – a voz robótica respondeu.

–E você, Loki Odinson. – disse Stark dirigindo-se ao bar displicentemente. –Diga-me em 5 minutos como vai meu investimento com vocês. - falou preparando uma bebida.

Loki o fitou. Convencer aquele egocêntrico não era tarefa para 5 minutos. –Serei breve. – disse Loki. –Lembra-se do plano de desenvolvimento financeiro que traçamos para a sua conta há um mês? Pelas novas nuances...

–Sabia que esse seu _cabelinho_ é irritante? – perguntou Stark. –Um dia mando dar fim ao estoque de gel de Nova Iorque só para te ver... _casual_. Você tem quantos anos? Cinquenta? – Tony o interrompeu.

Loki suspirou. Stark podia ser insuportável quando queria. Ele puxou o tablet o colocando diante dos olhos do bilionário. –Seu investimento inicial foi _tímido_ , mas ainda assim com o rendimento aplicado e os juros do investimento de risco alto a moderado que escolhemos e ainda a redução do imposto sobre produtos de tecnologias avançadas conseguimos uma boa margem de lucro. – completou Loki apontando o valor.

Stark olhou do tablet para Loki algumas vezes. –Seu filho da mãe competente. Sério que deu tudo isso? - sorriu ele.

Tony Stark tinha alguns investimentos com a Borson Financial Enterprises, mas o que Loki vinha batalhando há 2 anos era que o bilionário passasse para a Borson toda a conta das Indústrias Stark, investimentos e contabilidade. Porém, Tony era receoso, embora a Borson fosse a melhor, ele não gostava da forma conservadora de Odin. Foi só depois de Loki se envolver no circuito que o bilionário se tornou menos desconfiado. Loki era impressionante no que fazia, ele simplesmente conseguia fazer dinheiro brotar das árvores.

–É tão reconfortante saber que acordei mais rico hoje. – brincou Tony saboreando seu Uísque.

–E acordará amanhã, e depois de amanhã, e a cada dia de sua vida se confiar na Borson. – disse Loki. –Seu negócio é arriscado, no entanto, lucrativo. Nós dois somos arrojados, vemos coisas que poucos conseguem ver, dinheiro se reproduz com a mesma velocidade do nosso pensamento. Você já tem provas suficientes que a Borson é capaz de gerir suas finanças. – completou o assistente financeiro, seus olhos verdes detinham um brilho desafiador.

–As Indústrias Stark e a Borson Enterprises juntas? – disse Tony pensativo. –Anthony Stark e Loki Odinson? O gênio inventor e o gênio produtor de fortunas, juntos? É realmente tentador, se não fosse o risco...

–Todo negócio tem riscos, o lucro está em ousar de forma consciente, sabe disso. Você solta de abismos vestindo os trajes que sua empresa fabrica porque você pessoalmente os projetou e confia no que faz. – Loki insistiu. –Eu também confio no que faço, e posso garantir que sei voar mais rápido que você quando se trata de fazer dinheiro render. Eu sei _fazer_ dinheiro.– disse Loki.

–É você sabe. – Stark garantiu. Loki era a jovem promessa de Wall Street, qualquer um com ações na bolsa sabia disso. Disputado pelas corretoras. Chamado o toque de Midas da economia, mestre da magia financeira. Havia escrito artigos para Wall Street Journal e para o FT. Autor do best seller "Ficando rico na crise" –Se eu topar passar a conta para Borson você cuidará dela pessoalmente?

Os grandes olhos verdes de Loki brilharam. –Eu prometo. Tem minha palavra.

–Então, sim. – o bilionário confirmou.

O coração de Loki acelerou. Stark disse sim. Era o melhor dia de sua vida. Thor teria que admitir seu valor. E Odin lhe abraçaria e lhe daria aquele olhar de orgulho destinado somente a Thor.

–Jarvis, ligue com Odin Borson da Borson, – Tony falou. – e diga que mande seu jurídico redigir o novo contrato da Stark, estamos migrando, e diga que exijo Loki como meu gerente de conta. – disse Stark.

* * *

Aquele resto de dia passou num esboço de cores animadas para Loki. Tudo em Nova Iorque pareceu mais agradável, era como colocar um óculos cor de rosa e sair pelas ruas. Ele estava feliz.

Passava de 19 horas quando ele chegou na Borson, Odin já havia ido. Loki teria que esperar até amanhã para receber os louros da vitória. Pena a conferência de fundos de investimentos ter se estendido tanto.

Loki sentou em sua mesa que ficava num canto mais reservado (ele precisava de paz para gerar seus números) na recepção da presidência, ao lado da mesa da secretária. "É provisório" – sempre dizia Odin. Talvez agora que seria o "Gerente de Contas" da Stark tivesse sua própria sala.

Conformou-se e focou no trabalho, ainda nessa noite tinha que analisar o balanço de algumas outras contas (legado de Thor, que ia passar a semana em casa), redigir o relatório detalhado sobre a conferência da tarde, e fazer um estudo de caso financeiro de indústrias de tecnologia A.I. para anexar ao contrato da Stark. Isso tudo teria que estar na mesa de seu pai antes das 10 horas de amanhã do dia seguinte.

–Boa noite, Loki! – Andrezza, a secretária, cumprimentou quando o viu. –Parabéns por Stark! – disse ela.

Aquela não foi nem de longe a recepção que Loki sonhou, mas ao menos alguém reconhecia seu esforço. –Boa noite, Senhorita Mirella.

–Sua agenda da semana está no seu e-mail, você assumiu a semana de Thor. –E não fique até muito tarde e feche tudo quando sair. – a secretária sorriu docemente e foi embora para sua própria casa.

Loki bufou. Thor sempre arrumava uma forma de sumir na semana de entrega de relatórios, era sempre assim. Algumas coisas nunca mudavam.


	2. Uma amizade para Loki

**Capítulo 2 -** **Uma amizade para Loki**

* * *

Estavam em meados de fevereiro quando a temperatura era muito baixa e a neve começava a cair indicando um inverno rigoroso. Dentre em breve a neve tão branca e tão pura ia mudar a paisagem de Nova Iorque. Nas vidas dos Odinson as coisas iam começar a mudar também, só que infelizmente seriam mudanças definitivas e arrebatadoras.

Foi só pelas 11 da noite que Loki entrou em seu apartamento. Há três anos havia decidido morar sozinho. O apartamento era pequeno, mas confortável e prático. Muito bem decorado e bem localizado.

Depois de uma ducha quente e um _fast-food_ , vestindo calça de flanela escura e camiseta simples ele foi para cama com o laptop no colo na tentativa de terminar o trabalho que levara para casa. Os olhos verdes piscavam irritadiços pelo esforço e cansaço de um dia cheio, e ele suspirou sentindo o desconforto da posição (inclinado sobre o laptop) não era uma forma muito confortável de terminar a noite. O relógio luminoso marcou exatas 01:00 PM e Loki deduziu não conseguir terminar aqueles relatórios tão cedo, havia um cálculo particularmente complexo, e no adiantado da hora, nem corpo nem mente respondiam mais aos estímulos. Cansado, decidiu que melhor seria salvar o trabalho e deitar-se, teria mais êxito no dia seguinte com a mente relaxada.

À revelia do cansaço Loki não conseguiu desligar. Agora deitado na cama pensava em sua conquista. Era sua conquista particular, não da empresa ou da equipe (não havia equipe), somente sua. A mente analítica agora avaliava com mais calma todos os acontecimentos. Após 2 anos de pequenos projetos de investimentos para Tony Stark ele finalmente conseguia a conta do egocêntrico ricaço. Estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. Pensava em como seria tratado por seu pai depois desse feito. E Thor que sempre fora o centro das atenções teria que reconhecer seu valor.

Ele adormeceu pensando que finalmente deixaria a mesa de assistente na recepção da presidência e ocuparia um lugar mais digno para alguém com seu talento.

(****)

Pela manhã o despertador soou às 7 horas e Loki abriu os olhos achando que poderia dormir mais de tão cansado que estava. Ele sentou-se na cama sentindo os músculos rígidos e as articulações doloridas, fez uma nota mental para não digitar na cama até tarde. E como uma leve enxaqueca estava começando, fez outra nota mental para tomar uma aspirina e se prevenir do surto de gripe que atacava Nova Iorque.

Espreguiçou-se aliviando as dores do corpo e foi até o banheiro para sua higiene matinal. Estava péssimo refletido no espelho. Havia olheiras se acentuando no rosto pálido e seus grandes olhos verdes estavam ligeiramente úmidos e febris, estava ficando resfriado de fato. A ducha quente serviu para relaxar os músculos e lhe dar novo ânimo, afinal hoje seria um dia cheio. Havia muito trabalho a fazer. Thor estaria ausente durante toda semana e ele herdara a agenda do irmão em acúmulo com seus próprios afazeres.

Loki vestiu um de seus elegantes ternos de alta costura e reparou duas coisas: havia surgido uma mancha roxa em seu antebraço esquerdo e ele havia perdido peso. Mas na correria acabou por ignorar os dois fatos, que tanto poderiam significar muita coisa, como também poderiam significar quase nada.

(****)

Naquele dia Loki chegou cedo à Borson como fazia todos os dias. Com a empresa ainda vazia ele aproveitou para terminar o relatório de ontem. Os deixou sobre a mesa majestosa da sala da presidência, de passagem deixou uma cópia do estudo de caso financeiro de indústrias de tecnologia na mesa de Sif, a gerente do setor jurídico, responsável por redigir o contrato das Indústrias Stark.

Mais tarde ao ler seus e-mails reparou que havia um da estagiária de Thor pedindo ajuda para terminar um relatório. Loki não pode deixar de se apiedar da moça, ela costumava sentar numa pequena mesa ao lado da secretária e ficar o dia todo tentando fazer os relatórios de Thor, esse por sua vez vivia reclamando do desempenho da moça, mas Loki suspeitava que Thor fosse o culpado por não incentivar nem instruir sua subordinada. A garota nem era tão ruim, mas estudar moda e ser estagiária numa corretora de valores com Thor como responsável era realmente algo difícil. Loki perdeu poucos minutos para ajudá-la, só adicionou alguns gráficos evolutivos e devolveu o e-mail.

Odin chegou às 10 da manhã e com mau humor virou-se para Loki. –Venha comigo e traga os relatórios que pedi. – disse já sumindo no corredor.

Loki ficou decepcionado. Mas já devia estar acostumado com o jeito do pai. Odin geralmente lhe tratava friamente. –Ele podia me parabenizar por Stark ao menos! – divagou o rapaz ironicamente enquanto ia atrás do pai.

Andrezza apenas olhou vagamente para o corredor. A secretária não entendia o motivo de Loki ser tão pouco valorizado dentro da empresa de seu próprio pai. Já estava ali o suficiente para saber que a Borson dependia muito de Loki. Ela o achava um tolo de continuar se sujeitando a tamanha humilhação e falta de reconhecimento quando havia uma fila de empresas na bolsa o assediando.

(****)

Odin passou pela sala de Thor, que sempre ficava fazia, e fechou ainda mais a expressão em desgosto. Entrando em sua própria sala viu sobre a mesa os relatórios de Loki organizados por relevância e protegidos por capinhas transparentes. Odin sabia o quão eficiente era Loki, tão parecido com ele próprio, só que mais ousado e mais genial. Se Thor fosse metade do que o irmão era nos negócios a Borson estaria segura, pensava Odin, mas foi retirado de seus pensamentos quando Loki adentrou suavemente. O pai lhe deu um sorriso, mas sequer notou como o filho parecia mais abatido hoje. O rapaz que sempre fora esguio e elegante de uma forma bonita, estava magro e mais pálido que o normal e os olhos verdes denotavam cansaço, no entanto, ele nunca parecia reparar em Loki.

A reunião começou e Loki relatou os detalhes do dia anterior, Odin acentuou alguns pontos a melhorar e deu ideias sobre a estratégia a ser adotada na Stark, era imperativo que Loki trabalhasse em conjunto com Thor, mesmo que o mais novo fosse gerir a conta, o mais velho ainda estaria inteirado de tudo, sobre isso Odin foi irredutível já que Thor era o diretor financeiro.

–Pai, eu sei que já falamos sobre isso, mas o senhor precisa reconsiderar. – Loki começou cuidadosamente. –Eu amo Thor, mas a falta de interesse dele pela empresa e o cargo que ocupa não combinam. – disse o rapaz.

–O que quer dizer? – Odin o olhou feio, aquele assunto não estava em pauta, mas Loki sempre dava um jeito de trazê-lo à tona.

–O que quero dizer? – o mais jovem perguntou. –Não é possível que não veja como estamos sobrecarregados cobrindo a ausência dele. – falou Loki. –Thor não consegue entregar um relatório decente e ainda usa a estagiária para fazer o trabalho dele... – acusou o irmão.

–Chega de críticas! – e Odin perdera de vez a paciência já tão mínima. –Seu irmão está doente. Se você não pode o cobrir quando há uma emergência de saúde, então não somos uma equipe. – completou chateado.

–É impossível lhe trazer à razão quando se trata de Thor? – Loki insistiu no assunto. –O senhor sabe a importância do cargo de diretor financeiro para uma empresa como a nossa. O segundo em comando, o responsável pelos passos da empresa, e eu não consigo imaginar como o deixa nas mãos de Thor. – concluiu ele carregado de ciúme e mágoa.

–Eu disse basta! – Odin vociferou socando um punho contra a mesa. Sempre foi assim, sua paciência nunca foi estendida a Loki, alguma coisa naquele garoto lhe desafiava a todo o momento e ele odiava ser desafiado. –Eu ainda mando aqui e não voltarei atrás no voto de confiança que dei a Thor, já falamos sobre isso e achei que você tinha entendido. – disse com autoridade.

–Mas pai...

–CHEGA LOKI! – gritou de novo Odin. –É o suficiente. Thor tem minha total confiança e absolutamente nada que você fale ou faça vai mudar isso! – completou furioso, estava sendo injusto com Loki, que realmente era seu braço direito ali dentro, que amava a Borson e se sacrificava ao máximo. Odin sabia que machucava o filho mais novo. Mas o machucaria mil vezes se fosse preciso. E mil vezes escolheria Thor em qualquer situação.

–Eu realmente queria entender essa sua paixão por ele... – resmungou Loki.

–Está testando minha paciência, rapaz? – o velho rosnou. –Coloque-se no seu lugar! Você não está aqui para entender ou deixar de entender. Minhas ações aqui dentro são inquestionáveis. Agora podemos voltar a tratar de negócios, por gentileza? – disse Odin dando por terminada a discussão.

E Loki se calou com o peso das palavras. Um clima ruim se instalou entre eles, mas Odin seguiu com suas ordens ignorando a insatisfação do filho. Odin ordenava Loki executava. Era simples assim.

Ficou decidido por ele que Loki passaria de assistente a gerente, continuando abaixo de Thor, em tese nada mudava só o cargo e por imposição de Stark.

–Vou te dar uma sala, você poderá trabalhar sem tantas interrupções. – disse Odin. –A sala que era o estoque será desocupada para você. – informou enquanto Loki lembrou-se da sala de Thor, imensa, confortável, quase tão grande quanto à de Odin.

–A _Sala Precisa_. – atentou Loki decepcionado. A sala em questão foi apelidada carinhosamente pelos funcionários numa alusão à Sala Precisa de Harry Potter, que se transformava magicamente com a necessidade do ocupante. Na Borson a _Sala Precisa_ tinha servido muitos propósitos (sala de descanso, sala do café, almoxarifado, etc.) E agora seria a sala de Loki.

–Tenho certeza que vai lhe servir. – disse Odin com indiferença. –Seu irmão está doente. Você vai assumir todos os compromissos dele essa semana, Andrezza deve ter lhe informado.

–Estou ciente. – disse Loki amargo.

–Quero relatórios diários sobre o planejamento da Stark. – iniciou Odin. –Também vou precisar do fechamento geral dos últimos 12 meses em minha mesa até o fim da semana. E não se esqueça do relatório de metas agressivas. E bata os valores repassados pela gerência de vendas com os lucros reais e faça um gráfico evolutivo de projeções futuras. E ajude Sif com o contrato da Stark, dê a ela toda e qualquer assistência que precisar. – o ancião parou para tomar fôlego e continuou. –Também preciso que me entregue, até o fim da semana, um estudo detalhado sobre as tendências econômicas atuais e cruze esse estudo com o perfil de negócio de nossos clientes nos últimos 10 anos. E alinhe com o gerente do Rh o perfil que você vai querer para a vaga de assistente, e essa semana você precisa ajudar o Tom, o rapaz da TI a repassar as regras de negócios do sistema de alteração de cadastro. Será que estou esquecendo algo? – perguntou para si mesmo pensativo. –Ah, sim. Não se esqueça de ligar para Germis Lews. Agende um horário, Thor ia visitá-lo essa semana para discutir os juros do novo financiamento. – o mais velho franziu o cenho se certificando que não ia se esquecendo de nada. –Acho que é só isso. – ele sorriu para Loki apontando a saída.

Porque Odin não se aposentava? Loki pensou quando deixou a sala do pai fechando a porta com um suave clique. Como daria conta de tanto trabalho ele não sabia. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos tentando afastar a dor de cabeça desagradável que só ia se agravando conforme o dia ia passando. Ele pareceu carregar toneladas sobre os ombros quando sentou em sua mesa de frente para seu notebook se perdendo no seu mundo particular de números, ninguém sabia, mas era sua fuga para os momentos que não suportava a indiferença e frieza de Odin. O pai sequer o havia parabenizado.

Mas já devia estar acostumado. Porque não se acostumava? Porque a indiferença dele ainda doía tanto? Lembrou-se de seu aniversário de 10 anos, quando Odin não veio para casa, retido na empresa. Loki esperara durante a noite toda enquanto Frigga tentava o animar dizendo que podiam cortar o bolo e fazer um pedido, mas Loki se recusara querendo esperar Odin. Após a meia noite Thor havia comido metade do bolo enquanto Loki se manteve no sofá olhando para a porta, esperando. Quando finalmente entendeu que Odin não vinha, ele se virou para Frigga com os enormes e inocentes olhos verdes. "Porque papai não gosta de mim? Eu fiz algo ruim, mamãe?" Frigga nunca soube explicar ao menino a natureza da rejeição do próprio pai, ela mesma não conseguia entender os motivos que levavam Odin a rejeitar uma criança tão doce.

(****)

Já era de tarde quando uma esbaforida moça de cabelos negros, cumpridos e lisos atravessou a recepção indo se sentar em sua mesa ao lado de Andrezza.

–Sua filha está melhor? – a secretária perguntou preocupada.

–Era febre. – explicou a moça. –Pior que o Senhor Odin precisava de um relatório que...

–Ele já me perguntou por esse relatório, eu disse que você ainda não tinha chegado. – Andrezza falou a cortando.

–Droga! – a moça gemeu preocupada. Seu emprego corria risco já que Thor nada lhe passava (quando vinha à empresa) e ela estava muito atrasada em relação aos outros. Seu nome perpetuava na última posição na avaliação dos estagiários. E a Borson tinha um rígido critério de desempenho.

–Opa! Um anjo na minha vida! – ela sorriu ao acessar sua caixa de e-mail clicando na resposta de Loki, o relatório se abriu na tela. –Você acredita que Loki me ajudou? Pedi mesmo por desespero, mas não pensei que ele fosse me salvar. – comentou surpresa. Ela estava ali há uns seis meses e eles trocaram apenas palavras por educação quando se cruzavam. Loki para ela era simplesmente inaccessível.

–O que será que ele vai pedir em troca? – provocou Andrezza sorrindo de soslaio. –não me diga que não repara naquele par de olhos verdes? – insinuou numa brincadeira.

–Sabia que dizem que ele é gay? – sussurrou Kátia em tom de confidência, Loki sentava a poucos metros delas, mas estava totalmente esquecido em seu trabalho.

–Ele não é gay, é tímido. Meu tipo de homem. – disse Andrezza observando o rapaz. –Inteligente, educado, cavaleiro, bem sucedido, bonito, alto, olhos verdes, _solteeeiro_...

–Filho do patrão, casado com o trabalho, mimado pela mãe, maníaco obsessivo compulsivo por limpeza, oh, não, Andrezza, são problemas demais para um homem só. – comentou a outra de forma pejorativa.

–Se ele fosse um pouquinho mais velho eu ia tentar. Loki é o homem com o qual toda mulher sonha. – Andrezza objetou sonhadora.

–Ou se você fosse mais nova? – alfinetou a estagiária sorrindo.

–Engraçadinha... – a secretária lhe fez uma careta cômica e elas voltaram ao trabalho, porém Kátia o olhava discretamente de sua mesa, reparando como o filho do chefe era interessante.

Aquela tarde passou rápida e agitada. Na Borson os dias eram sempre agitados. Loki tentava equilibrar seus afazeres com o suporte que fava às demais áreas da empresa. A Borson estava mal acostumada girando na órbita de Loki, se alimentando de sua inteligência.

Sif veio três vezes à mesa dele e na terceira, disse que Stark era um grosso, estúpido e arrogante e sua assistente, a tal Pepperera uma cretina sem noção de direito tributário. O gerente de TI ficara mais de uma hora ao lado dele tentando entender uma regra de negócio particularmente complicada, bem como o gerente de Rh queria uma opinião sobre o perfil da vaga de assistente, já o gerente de contabilidade queria sanar uma dúvida que surgiu no complexo relacionamento de dados das Indústrias Stark, e o gerente de vendas queria ajuda para entender o gráfico de metas alcançadas, e Loki sentia cada vez mais sugado a cada um que sentava ao seu lado lhe pedindo ajuda.

Quando aquele que pareceu ser o último gerente do dia se retirou, Loki suspirou massageando os músculos rijos dos ombros fazendo um esgar de desconforto. Ele fechou os olhos com força tentando fazer a dor de cabeça ir embora e quando os reabriu havia um grande copo de chocolate quente a sua frente.

–Não é cansativo atender a todos? – Kátia perguntou lhe oferecendo a bebida.

–Você se acostuma. – ele respondeu olhando intrigado para o chocolate.

–É da cafeteria da esquina. É para agradecer a força no relatório... Salvou minha vida. – disse ela o encarando, notando de perto a impressionante cor verdes dos olhos dele.

–Não foi nada, você precisava de ajuda e não me custava. – falou Loki tomando um grande gole da bebida adocicada.

–Eu fico olhando para você e imaginando como deve ser. – ela divagou.

–Como deve ser o quê? – Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha escura. Eles tinham trocado poucas palavras até hoje apesar de serem vizinhos de mesa.

–É que você parece amar o que faz. Pergunto-me como será trabalhar com o que amamos? – explicou Kátia pouco desiludida.

Loki a estudou por um momento. –Andrezza comentou que você está se formando em moda, porque está trabalhando numa empresa financeira? – ele perguntou curiosamente.

–Porque você acha que as pessoas trabalham? – Kátia respondeu num tom mais seco do que antes piscando os olhos negros.

–Desculpe, eu não quis ofender. – disse rapidamente. –Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas porque não busca um estágio na sua área? Talvez possa entender como é compensador fazer o que se gosta. – Loki incentivou tomando o chocolate.

–É uma grande coisa trabalhar na Borson, o salário é bom e o plano de saúde é extensível aos dependentes, e acredite, conta muito para uma pobre mão solteira. Nem todos tem a sorte de nascer numa família rica. – ela sorriu divertida.

–Entendi. – Loki assentiu pensativo, por um acaso ele tinha visto o rank dos estagiários quando havia ajudado o gerente de Rh e infelizmente Kátia era a última colocada e isso significava que ela ia ser cortada em breve.

–Bem, eu devo ir agora. E você não fique até tarde. – a moça alertou despedindo-se.

Loki piscou olhando a garota se afastar. Eles nunca tinham conversado direito antes. Ele sequer havia reparado nela. Mas saber que ela tinha uma filha pequena, e estava prestes a ser mandada embora foi perturbar. De repente seus cálculos ficaram menos interessantes, sua mente estava em Kátia e seu drama familiar.

Sem entender suas motivações ele se viu ligando para sua mãe, talvez Frigga pudesse arrumar uma oportunidade para a moça com alguma de suas amigas de moda.

(****)

A semana ia passando lentamente e Loki sentia-se cada vez pior. Nessa manhã ele acordou febril, com as juntas doloridas, sua cabeça latejando e ele estava ligeiramente enjoado. A nota mental que fez dessa vez enquanto caminhava para o trabalho era ver um médico logo que possível. Talvez doutor Johnson, seu médico, pudesse o atender no sábado. Já na Borson o trabalho ia acumulando e com tanta demanda a cumprir Loki quase não dava conta, mas Kátia havia se mostrado muito prestativa e eficiente. Ela acabara por se tornar sua assistente nessa semana.

Já era de tarde quando Loki conseguiu marcar um encaixe para a consulta ao sábado, no primeiro horário. Assim que a secretária do médico desligou, Frigga tocou para seu celular, dizendo que estava com saudades, e que uma de suas amigas que estava precisando de uma assistente aceitou receber Kátia para uma entrevista. Foi fácil e rápido para Frigga conseguir tal favor, ela frequentava a elite da moda de Nova Iorque e algumas de suas melhores amigas atuavam no ramo da moda.

–O que é isso Loki? – Kátia perguntou olhando para o papel na mão do rapaz.

–O contato de Danna Robinson da The News Stylus. – disse ele. –Ela vai lhe receber amanhã às 10 horas para uma entrevista para o cargo de assistente.

–Oh Meu Deus! Danna!? – ela recebeu um choque de surpresa. –Como? Mas eu não sei se devo! Eu não posso trocar o certo pelo duvidoso. Oh Meu Deus! Eu não sei... – Kátia se tocou a falar, mas Loki a silenciou com um suave aperto no ombro.

–Kátia, você vai ser demitida. – disse ele sério. –Suas avaliações são péssimas graças a Thor. E não há nada que eu possa fazer. – o sorriso morreu nos lábios delas e deixou com uma expressão lamentável. –Isso é tudo que eu posso fazer. Arrumar essa entrevista com a amiga da minha mãe. – terminou Loki pondo o papel entre os dedos dela, lhe dando um aperto de conforto na mão.

–Eu não sei o que dizer. – ela apertou a mão dele de volta. –Fico tão triste de ser dispensada, eu preciso muito do emprego, mas por outro lado pode ser um recomeço. Como conseguiu essa entrevista? Eu tentei isso por anos a finco.

–Eu soube por acaso que você não estava indo bem nas avaliações, depois que soube da situação, a sua filha, eu tomei a liberdade de pedir a minha mãe uma ajuda, ela conhece muita gente na área de moda e Danna está precisando de uma assistente com urgência, e você está praticamente formada. – explicou ele sentindo os dedos delicados dela contra os seus. –Mãe disse que Danna é muito paciente e gosta de treinar pessoalmente suas assistentes, será uma grande chance para você. – concluiu Loki, seus dedos longos deslizaram lentamente e ele se afastou indo para sua própria mesa.

Kátia ficou o olhando se afastar sem entender porque Loki se importava. The News Stylus era simplesmente uma das maiores revistas de moda de NY. E a dona ia a entrevistar pessoalmente porque Loki havia pedido a Frigga.

–Vamos lá, é sua chance! – Incentivou Andrezza que havia ouvido toda a interação, na verdade aquela mulher parecia ouvir todas as interações nos corredores da Borson.

–Como ele conseguiu isso? Eu tentei enviar currículo para essa revista durante anos de faculdade e ele consegue que eu seja recebida por Danna Robinson com um telefonema? – Kátia comentou com Andrezza.

–Frigga e Danna são amicíssimas. – Andrezza confidenciou. –Um pedido de Frigga é tratado com carinho por Danna. E não há nada que Frigga não faça por Loki. Logo, você não só será entrevistada, como aposto que a vaga é sua. – sorriu a secretária.

–Eu nem sei o que dizer. Quando ele me deu isso – ela mostrou o pedaço de papel com o contato da empresária. – eu tive vontade de beijá-lo. – sorriu encantada.

–Loki é um ótimo rapaz. É um homem muito especial, daqueles que já não se encontra mais. – confirmou Andrezza.

–Oh, sim. Ele é um príncipe... – disse Kátia olhando para o papel em suas mãos.

(****)

No dia seguinte Loki ficou sem a preciosa ajuda de Kátia. E foi justamente o dia que ele estava sentindo-se pior. Dessa vez, alinhada a todos os sintomas já conhecidos, havia febre e uma náusea forte. E como se já não bastasse sua doença, Sif ainda teve um sério desentendimento com Pepper,e Tony Stark ligou possesso, ele ficou mais de uma hora numa áudio conferência com Loki, entre outras coisas reclamando do setor jurídico da Borson. Depois de uma dose extra de paciência e eficiência tudo ficou apaziguado, mas Loki teve que se reunir com Sif e Odin para esclarecer alguns pontos passados por Tony e que deveriam ser levados em conta quando o jurídico redigisse o contrato. Essas reuniões com Odin nunca eram fáceis, pois o velho odiava ter que ceder, mas com muito tato Loki foi capaz de convencê-lo a alterar uma cláusula ou outra para comportar um cliente tão especial como as Indústrias Stark.

Quando ele deixou a sala do pai estava tão tonto e enjoado que achou que ia vomitar ali mesmo no corredor. Tudo parecia girar. E respirando com dificuldade ele encostou a testa no vidro frio da imensa janela que dava acesso a uma vista incrível. Lá embaixo os carros se moviam tão pequenos quanto ligeiras formigas. Loki ficou ali com o olhar vidrado tomando grandes golfadas de ar até que aos poucos sua cabeça começou a desanuviar, seu estômago foi se acalmando, sua respiração se tornando menos rasa. Ele já começava a se preocupar com essa estranha doença um pouco suspeita para ser uma simples gripe, mas não teve tempo de se debruçar sobre o problema, porque seu celular tocou e a doce voz de sua mãe lhe informou que esteve com Danna, e ela estava muito satisfeita com a moça que ele mandou para a entrevista. Danna ficou tão encantada que fechou com Kátia na mesma hora, ela começaria já na próxima semana.

Ele apenas havia acabado de se despedir de Frigga e desligar o celular quando Kátia, emocionada, se aproximou.

–Eu consegui! Danna me amou! Falou maravilhas de Frigga e de você! Ela gostou tanto de mim que vou começar já na segunda-feira! – gracejou ela muito feliz. –Obrigada! Obrigada! – repetiu enquanto o abraçava com entusiasmo incontido. Seu cérebro pode registrar algumas impressões sobre aquele homem. Ele exalava um delicioso perfume amadeirado, ele era magro, mas seus músculos eram tonificados e era realmente excitante se pressionar contra ele. Ela fechou os olhos aspirando mais do perfume de Loki e reparou que o corpo dele estava quente e ele tremia levemente sob seu abraço.

Afastando-se ela o olhou preocupada. –Você está bem? Está tão quente e tão pálido. – A pergunta era desnecessária, logicamente que Loki não estava nada bem. –Você está com febre, Loki. Não seria melhor ir para casa ou ao médico? – completou pondo a mão sobre a testa úmida dele.

Loki não se afastou do toque delicado. Ele havia se deixado ser abraçado, e apesar de ficar surpreso com o gesto inusitado da moça, ele havia gostado de sentir como os braços dela eram acolhedores e confortáveis. Mas no que estava pensando? Ela era, ou foi, uma funcionária da Borson e estavam dentro da empresa, e ela só estava feliz por ter conseguido a vaga, era só isso. Nada mais.

–Estou bem. – disse ele finalmente saindo do transe. –Eu já tomei umas aspirinas. Acho que é só gripe mesmo. – minimizou, odiava demonstrar fraqueza na frente dos outros. –Agora me conte tudo sobre a entrevista.

A comoção foi grande entre as amigas de Kátia naquela tarde de sexta-feira, Loki quase não conseguia se concentrar com as várias vozes femininas se aglomerando ao redor da mesa da estagiária, que se despedia das amigas. E Loki fez duas notas mentais: tomar uma dose reforçada de aspirina e evitar aglomerações de mulheres.

Quando finalmente o expediente terminou (mais cedo por se tratar de sexta-feira) a Borson ficou silenciosa. Então Kátia fez seu caminho até a mesa do rapaz. Ela já carregava sua bolsa sobre o ombro. Loki a olhou se aproximar e entendeu que ela vinha se despedir.

–Então, você tem certeza que não quer se juntar a mim e minhas amigas? Vamos fazer um happy hour para minha despedida, vai ser num bar aqui pertinho. – perguntou Kátia esperançosa.

–Eu não vou poder. – respondeu Loki. –Muito trabalho... – completou apontando para os papeis sobre sua mesa. E de qualquer forma era aceitável que ele não tinha condições de suportar um bar com aquela febre. Se ele pudesse, o mais indicado seria repouso.

–Naturalmente você não tem hora para sair hoje, não é? Devia pensar um pouco mais em você. – ela falou se aproximando, aproveitando para encarar aqueles olhos verdes mais uma vez. –você ainda é tão jovem e tão bonito para só pensar em trabalho. – Kátia se insinuou.

–Você me acha bonito? – Loki a encarou espantado.

–Não diga nada... Apenas... – Kátia se aproximou ficando na ponta dos pés e sem mais palavras o beijou. Foi só um lento, delicado e carinhoso toque nos lábios. –Loki. – ela chamou baixinho tocando o rosto dele, ainda tão próximos. –Cuide-se bem, meu amigo.

–Você também, Kátia. Eu te desejo boa sorte na sua nova jornada. – respondeu sinceramente.

–Nunca vou esquecer o que você fez por mim. – disse ela enquanto se afastava achando que Loki era um rapaz muito especial, bastava ter os olhos certos para reparar, era só que por algum motivo ele escondia muito bem escondido esse seu lado doce. E Kátia esperava que algum dia ele encontrasse alguém que o amasse de verdade, pois ele merecia. Infelizmente ela sabia que esse alguém não era ela. Sua prioridade na vida era sua filha e agora essa nova oportunidade que se abria perante seus olhos.

Loki ficou parado a olhando sumir atrás das portas do elevador. Pensou nela ainda por mais alguns minutos. E sorrindo tocou os lábios, onde ela tinha o beijado, com a ponta dos dedos. Era hora de retornar ao trabalho, seu refugio para todas as horas de crise.

* * *

Beijos! Obrigada pela leitura!


	3. Mais próximo de um amigo

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Mais próximo de um amigo**

* * *

Frigga estava arrumando alguns arranjos de flores quando o telefone tocou. Uma de suas amigas estava preocupada, pois havia lido uma notícia sobre um de seus filhos que havia se metido em confusão em algum cassino de Las Vegas. Automaticamente ela soube que se tratava de Thor, e não seria a primeira vez. Suspirando exasperada ela acessou o endereço do blog que a amiga havia lhe passado e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ler a nota e ver a foto do filho estampada em grande resolução.

 _ **"Thor Odinson, o filho problemático de Odin Borson, dono e CEO da Borson Financial Enterprises, uma gigante do mercado financeiro, e seus amigos foram expulsos de boate em Vegas após provocarem uma briga nessa última quarta-feira. O rapaz foi visto todas as noites em cassinos e boates da região torrando o dinheiro do pai com bebidas, jogatinas e mulheres. Segundo testemunhas, o grandalhão agrediu seguranças e hostilizou funcionários após lançar uma cantada infrutífera a uma dama acompanhada."**_

Ao ler a notícia ela não pode deixar de se sentir frustrada. Enquanto Odin e Loki se matavam na Borson Thor estava gastando energia e dinheiro em Las Vegas. Ela sabia que a vida pessoal de Thor era assustadoramente agitada. Desde que ele fora morar sozinho num luxuoso Loft, Frigga sabia que ele vivia às farras regadas a bebidas, e que vivia cercado de mulheres interesseiras e falsos amigos. A vida que o filho mais velho levava a preocupava muito, pois ele demonstrava total desinteresse com as responsabilidades que seriam esperadas para um homem em sua idade e em sua posição. Ele tinha 28, afinal e era o herdeiro da empresa do pai.

* * *

O sábado amanheceu frio e silencioso em Nova Iorque. O vento trazia alguns flocos de neve indicando que o fim de semana seria preguiçosamente branco.

Naquela manhã o empresário Odin Borson estava à mesa para o café. A casa agora parecia ter ficado grande demais sem os filhos. Há três anos Loki havia resolvido que era o momento certo de sair de casa, alugando o apartamento no qual vivia hoje, mas foi só após Thor ter saído que a casa ficou vazia e silenciosa. Era ele quem enchia a mansão com seus muitos amigos, com seus sorrisos calorosos e a voz estrondosa.

No rico bairro de Manhasset, a mansão de tijolos de Odin destoava majestosa na rua tranquila. Ele aguardava pela esposa para tomarem o café da manhã juntos enquanto lia o jornal de investimentos, ficando bem satisfeito com uma nota a respeito da transição das Indústrias Stark para a Borson.

Frigga desceu as escadas elegantemente, ela era uma mulher de meia idade, mas para quem o tempo parecia não ter passado. Era a mulher por trás do poderoso homem de negócios, era a única mulher da família Odinson Borson. E era considerada admirável no que tangia aos quesitos beleza e elegância. As capas das revistas a retratavam como uma dama da sociedade nova-iorquina, sempre afável e preocupada com as causas sociais, no entanto, Frigga carregava consigo algum quinhão de frustrações pessoais.

Se ela era uma mulher feliz? Talvez já tivesse sido bem feliz no passado, estranhamente, uma mulher que tinha tudo não se sentia completa. Amava Odin, mas ele se tornara quase inatingível transtornado com o sonho de poder e crescimento vivido na Borson.

E havia Thor, que ainda não tinha encontrado seu próprio caminho, e que era uma fonte constante de preocupação para uma mãe. O filho não se interessava por nada senão levar uma vida sem controle. A mãe sabia que seu ele não estava ainda amadurecido e suas ações desmedidas e impensadas podiam trazer conseqüências ruins.

Frigga temia o momento que o marido ia passar a empresa para o comando de Thor, o que na cabeça dela causaria uma Hecatombe na Borson. Thor não tinha qualquer condição de gerir algo tão grande e Loki se sentiria magoado e traído. Ela acreditava que o maior ato falho de Odin, depois de mimar Thor e rejeitar Loki, seria dar a empresa nas mãos do mais velho de forma tão precoce. Mas Odin insistia que a única maneira de fazer o filho acordar para vida era lhe jogar no colo toda a responsabilidade. "O choque vai fazer Thor criar juízo!". – respondia ele quando ela o questionava.

Por fim, coroando suas preocupações estava Loki, seu doce Loki. Um menino retraído que cresceu às margens da família catando as migalhas de atenção de Odin, que só tinha olhos e carinhos para o mais velho. Ela não entendia, mas o marido tinha por Loki verdadeira aversão, ele não admitia sua má vontade por seu filho mais novo, mas suas ações eram regidas a fazer Loki sofrer e ela via o jovem filho crescer angustiado com a indiferença do homem que ele chamava de pai e nada podia fazer contra isso. E sua impotência em amenizar o sofrimento do jovem filho a matava por dentro.

Ela pensou em Loki enquanto tomava seu café em silencio nessa manhã. Fazia um mês que não se viam. Apenas se falavam por telefone, e de forma corrida. Odin lhe dizia que ele estava trabalhando muito, inclusive aos fins de semana, e por isso sempre recusava os convites para os almoços em família no domingo, Frigga fingia acreditar, mas ela sabia que Loki preferia ficar distante, uma vez que Odin sempre usava esses eventos para soltar alguma frase pejorativa e desdenhosa contra o rapaz.

Estavam sentados à mesa quando Frigga quebrou o silencio sem mais poder conter-se. –Você vai o machucar dessa forma. – ela falou finalmente.

–O que foi que eu fiz? – Odin ergueu os olhos de seu jornal confuso.

Geralmente Frigga não costumava se meter nos assuntos da empresa, mas Odin havia lhe contado sobre a discussão que teve com Loki no início da semana sobre Thor e seu cargo de Diretor Financeiro. Para Odin o apoio e aprovação dela era importante.

–Loki. Você sempre o magoa. – ela explicou.

–E ele sempre me desafia. – defendeu-se Odin.

–Ele se esforça tanto na empresa. Dou voz às queixas dele. – Frigga foi a favor do seu mais novo. – Odin, eu sei que está decidido a dar a Thor a presidência, mas seria prudente que repensasse. Veja se não pode pôr os dois meninos. Loki pode ser o vice. – insistiu ela.

–Minha querida esposa. Não está conseguindo perceber o meu tino para os negócios. – disse o homem. –Vejo grande potencial em Thor, mas você conhece Loki e seu brilhantismo. Se o coloco como vice de Thor, quem você imagina que vai liderar a empresa? – perguntou ele perspicaz. Ela concordou com a cabeça. Odin tinha um ponto nessa questão. –Percebe porque preciso mantê-lo, ao menos por enquanto, afastado? Minha ideia é que ele e Thor possam gerir a Borson juntos no futuro, eu não seria o homem de negócio que sou se ignorasse a importância de Loki para os negócios, ele é a alma daquela empresa. – falou ele.

–Seu pensamento enquanto empresário e pai de Thor é bem coerente, mas está se esquecendo, mais uma vez, de ser pai de Loki. – ela o criticou. –A sua decisão, da forma como será informada, vai o magoar, eu só queria te pedir para conversar com ele antes. – disse a mulher angustiada.

–Frigga, eu não gosto que minhas decisões sejam questionadas. – respondeu Odin cansado.

–Soa como um ditador. Onde está o homem apaixonante com o qual me casei? – Frigga o encarou com pesar.

–Está vendo? Essa criança sempre foi causadora de conflitos entre nós. Não briguemos por causa dele, minha querida. – Odin pegou a delicada mão da esposa entre as suas num carinho. – confie em mim, vou cuidar de tudo. – falou doce.

–Eu confio em você e sei que tudo que você faz tem um propósito, – dizia ela. – o problema é que às vezes acho que Loki não sabe disso. Eu acho que você devia conversar com ele e o tranquilizar sobre a Borson, sobre seus planos. Ele merece sua satisfação, senão como filho, mas como seu melhor funcionário. – ela o aconselhou.

–Ele vai ficar bem, deixe como estar. – Odin pediu. Sempre que eles se enveredavam no assunto Loki acabavam brigando.

Frigga queria o melhor para ambos os filhos. Não queria que Loki se sentisse mais excluído ainda, principalmente dentro da empresa que era sua paixão. Mas Odin tinha um plano para obrigar Thor a assumir maior responsabilidade na vida e ela deu o assunto por encerrado por hora.

–Esqueçamos um pouco o Loki e vamos falar de Thor? – ela precisava dizer ao marido a descoberta sobre Thor estar em Vegas quando devia estar em casa se recuperando de uma virose.

–Que tem Thor? – Odin ergueu uma das grossas e grisalhas sobrancelhas.

Frigga respirou fundo e pegando o tablet lhe mostrou a reportagem com as fotos de Thor e seus amigos em Las Vegas.

Odin ficou lívido por uns momentos, em seguida sua expressão murchou para decepção. Aquele era seu filho amado e ele estava fazendo de tudo para colocá-lo de vez nos negócios, fazê-lo entender como a Borson era importante não só para eles, mas para todas as pessoas que direta ou indiretamente dependiam seus empregos, mas Thor se mostrava cada vez mais displicente em relação à empresa. E agora isso. Era um absurdo um diretor fingir doença para ir às festas. E ainda se meter em confusão. Thor era irresponsável e se portava como um adolescente inconsequente, mas Odin o amava e lutaria com todas as forças por Thor.

–Thor não tem o direito de fazer isso conosco. Expor o nosso nome, o nome da Borson, percebe porque eu preciso agir rápido com o meu plano? – ele suspirou cansado e continuou. –Frigga, não comente isso com ninguém, principalmente com Loki. – disse pensativo. –Não quero que ele tenha mais munição contra Thor dentro da empresa. A situação já é ruim o suficiente do jeito que está. Eu logo irei agir e pressionar Thor a se envolver definitivamente com a Borson.

–Devíamos respeitar a vontade de nosso filho. Thor não se interessa pela empresa, já Loki, talvez fosse melhor ele assumir, é o mais capaz... – ela insistiu.

–Já conversamos sobre isso. Loki é ótimo, mas Thor é meu primogênito. Aqueceria meu velho coração vê-lo assumindo meu lugar. – disse ele com os olhos sonhadores. –Nosso menino. Lembra quando você o colocou nos meus braços pela primeira vez? Ah, o dia mais feliz da minha vida. – disse Odin sorrindo.

–Claro, não poderia esquecer, pois também foi o meu dia mais feliz. – disse ela. –Eu só penso que podemos estar cometendo uma injustiça com Loki e eu não quero o magoar. Não quero que Loki sinta como se o tivéssemos o deixando de fora. – disse olhando para o marido. –Prometa-me que vai conversar com ele antes de tomar qualquer decisão. – implorou ela.

–Loki é um homem feito. E ele não vai ficar de fora de nada. Ele vai estar sempre ali ajudando o irmão a tocar a empresa. É assim que tem que ser. – disse o homem esperançoso.

–Eu sei que não devo me meter na Borson, mas olhe para isso. – ela disse apontando as notícias no tablet. –Odin, a Borson é o sonho de uma vida inteira, seu sonho. Você melhor que ninguém sabe quanto já sacrificamos por essa empresa. – disse ela sugestiva. –Você não nunca mediu esforços por esse sonho e agora vai colocar tudo isso nãos mãos de alguém como Thor?

–Frigga? Que tom é esse? – Odin se enervou.

–Não estou lhe acusando de nada, meu marido, porque o que passou já passou. Eu só estou pedindo que reconsidere suas decisões, pois não acredito que Thor esteja pronto para assumir tamanha responsabilidade. – terminou a mulher.

–Frigga, minha querida, Thor é meu herdeiro. Tudo que fiz foi pensando nele. Ele deve seguir meus passos e assumir minha empresa. – respondeu ele. –Eu sei que se preocupa com Loki, mas ele terá sempre o lugar dele na Borson, nada irá prejudicá-lo. E Thor precisa desse choque de realidade. É a única forma que vejo de ele se acertar na vida e se tornar um homem de verdade. – ditou Odin.

* * *

Loki acordou nessa manhã de sábado sentindo-se mal. Durante toda semana ele havia lutado contra o prelúdio de uma gripe fajutamente combatida com aspirinas de vitamina C. Mas ao fim da semana ele já achava que nem todas as aspirinas do mundo iam poder lhe ajudar. Sentia-se vencido pela doença. As dores no corpo eram intensas, havia uma dor de cabeça constante que lhe deixava nauseado e seu corpo estava cansado e febril.

Hoje ele tinha consulta com o médico que sua família costumava consultar.

A consulta transcorreu rotineira e nada de grave parecia o prejudicar. Era só uma gripe, pouco preocupante, bastava tomar os remédios e vitaminas, ingerir bastante líquido, se alimentar bem e fazer repouso e logo seu corpo ia se recuperar.

Caíra completamente no esquecimento as manchas roxas, que acabaram ficando como um evento isolado sem necessidade de ser lembrado. Porem nesse sábado ao chegar da consulta logo após um banho reparou que mais um mancha roxa havia aparecido, dessa vez na parte de trás da coxa direita, pouco abaixo da nádega. O estranho era que não se lembrava de ela estar ali ontem, mas sua pele era muito sensível, devia ter batido em algum lugar, ele imaginou, colocando esse fato novamente no esquecimento.

Dr. Johnson, seu médico, lhe prescrevera um antitérmico para a febre e um analgésico para as dores, também lhe indicara uma dose extra de vitamina C. Como precaução pediu um hemograma completo e aconselhando Loki a beber bastante líquido e fazer repouso.

Mas a mente de Loki funcionava a mil por hora. Sua obsessão pelo trabalho e determinação para fazer Odin se orgulhar dele era maior que a preocupação com a própria saúde. Sua cabeça estava em seus relatórios e também na Borson, onde nesse exato momento estava ocorrendo uma transformação da Sala Precisa para recebê-lo como Gerente. Ele decidiu que ia para a empresa.

A mudança sucedeu de forma rápida. Os rapazes da equipe fizeram um bom trabalho e antes do almoço a sala estava completamente limpa e modificada para receber o filho do patrão.

Apesar dos conselhos do médico, Loki apareceu por lá para adiantar a organização de seus documentos. E até ficou satisfeito com o resultado final. A sala era pequena, mas tinha uma janela de onde se podia ver a neve caindo. Evidente que não podia ser comparada com a luxuosa sala de diretor de Thor, mas de qualquer forma era sua sala e era o que tinha para hoje.

Loki pensou que não faria mal adiantar um pouco as coisas, assim na segunda-feira não perderia tempo organizando sua documentação. Ele já estava no meio das idas e vindas carregando caixas e arquivos da mesa no corredor para sua sala quando se sentiu completamente tonto e nauseado. Repentinamente a vista escureceu e ele precisou sentar antes que caísse. A cor lhe fugiu dos lábios o deixando com um aspecto cadavérico, trêmulo e suado.

Foi assim que Andrezza o encontrou: no chão encostado à parede, pálido como uma folha de papel sulfito, suando frio e respirando pesadamente.

–Loki? – ela se aproximou abaixando-se junto a ele, muito preocupada. Os olhos verdes úmidos e brilhantes a encararam. –Você está passando mal? – e fez a pergunta mais tola. Evidentemente ele estava mal. Tocou a testa úmida do rapaz por cima dos cabelos negros notando quão quente ele estava. –Você está com febre. – constatou ela.

Loki sentiu os dedos dela tocando sua testa com cuidado, o mesmo cuidado com o qual Frigga lhe tocava. –É só uma gripe... – disse rouco e débil.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça o ajudando a se erguer. –Aposto que não almoçou de novo.

–Eu ia comer alguma coisa assim que terminasse aqui. – disse ele ainda zonzo.

Andrezza o fitou demoradamente. Ela nunca tinha visto Loki vulnerável antes, talvez pela falta das roupas executivas e dos cabelos impecáveis. Hoje ele vestia uma calça escura e uma camisa verde musgo, ele assim, vestido casualmente parecia mais jovem.

A moça o ajudou a finalizar a arrumação e eles tiveram uma tarde agradável. Andrezza era divertida de uma forma que Loki não conhecia. Não era uma mulher encantadoramente bela fisicamente, mas o senso de humor dela era impagável. Ela era doce e carinhosa, por vezes lembrava Frigga, mas tinha alguns atributos a _mais_ , um grande e farto par de seios, que Loki não sabia dizer se eram naturais, os cabelos eram lisos com uma tintura de tom ruivo acastanhado, olhos castanhos claros e sorriso fácil, usava um perfume adocicado e tinha um timbre de voz forte, que poderia soar como uma versão feminina da voz de Thor.

Loki gostou de conhecer esse lado dela, foi algo próximo de um amigo, que ele não tinha.

Aos poucos e conforme os remédios iam fazendo efeito ele foi se sentido melhor e mais disposto. Naquela tarde fria, com a neve fina pintando as ruas de branco, Loki percebeu que era bom contar com alguém de vez em quando que não lhe cobrasse tanto como os pais. Lembrou-se de Kátia e de como foi bom os poucos dias que passaram trabalhando juntos.

Com tudo arrumado eles caminharam para o hall dos elevadores. –Andrezza? – já estavam no elevador quando ele falou. –Porque veio aqui hoje?

–Seu pai me pediu para acompanhar a mudança. – ela explicou. –Não se preocupe, estou sendo paga para isso. – sorriu.

–Oh, Claro. – Loki respondeu pensando no "algo mais próximo de um amigo". Amigos não ganham hora extra. E ele sentiu frustrado por algum motivo. Despediram-se com um "tchau" e ambos seguiram para lados opostos.

Loki seguiu caminhando lentamente, apertando os braços contra o corpo magro seriamente agasalhado. No caminho de volta para casa ele pensou em Andrezza. Ela era uma mulher interessante, mas inacessível a ele como todas as outras. Ela era inteligente, madura e bem resolvida. E Loki, bem, ele crescera às sombras de Thor, a rejeição marcara sua personalidade e se tornara inapto a qualquer relação interpessoal num simples mecanismo de defesa. Para não ser rejeitado ele não se aproximava das pessoas, mas ultimamente estava sentindo-se sozinho.

De repente Loki desejou ter com alguém algum sentimento de cumplicidade e carinho que o fizesse ao menos uma vez se sentir diferente e especial. Quando a secretária lhe ajudara ela pareceu tão preocupada, foi quase como verdadeiro, seu toque era quase pessoal dividindo Loki no dilema paradoxal: não tinha amigos, pois esses poderiam o rejeitar, mas o fato de não ter amigos o fazia sentir-se rejeitado.

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Talvez só estivesse muito carente e cansado de tudo. Talvez fosse a pressão no trabalho, a competição pelo orgulho de Odin, ou somente estivesse vulnerável por causa da gripe, mas ele hoje sentiu vontade de ter alguém em sua vida, alguém que entendesse e que lhe desse algum conforto ao menos.

Loki nunca havia namorado. Entre uma faculdade e outra, um artigo escrito para algum semanário de economia, um livro ou relatório, não havia sobrado tempo. Sempre estivera envolvido com alguma coisa _mais_ importante. Havia perdido tempo demais se preocupando como ser um filho melhor e acabou esquecendo que bastava ter vivido e aproveitado mais.

Era virgem aos 26 anos. Talvez devesse seguir o conselho de Thor e pegar uma prostituta, não, Thor era um idiota com ideias idiotas e Loki queria que fosse com alguém especial.

Ele seguiu sozinho para casa como sempre. Naquela tarde o silêncio que sempre prezou estava estranhamente melancólico em seu apartamento vazio.

Fato era que Loki havia pulado partes importantes da vida. Quando se tratava de sentimentos ele nunca tinha saltado naquele abismo do desconhecido. Sempre fora muito inábil nesse assunto, mas era jovem, quem sabe ainda tinha muito tempo pela frente?

Mas o tempo era um senhor impiedoso e Loki corria contra ele sem saber. Talvez se soubesse teria dado aquele passo que cruzaria a linha invisível da segurança emocional e o amor a mais tempo.

* * *

Beijos!


	4. Mudança de Local da Fic

**Mais próximo de um amigo**

 **Pessoal, eu vou concentrar essa fanfic no outro site: estão mais avançado os** **capítulos**

 **Busque no** **socialspirit e no Nyah Fanfiction**

* * *

Beijos

Beijos


End file.
